


Unseen Courage

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Bilbo, M/M, Mild Gore, Reeeally Slow Build, Slow Build, Violence, WW2-esque setting, army!au, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has come to Middle Earth and Bilbo Baggins thinks he has come up with the perfect plan to avoid ever getting involved. Too bad it fails miserably.</p><p> </p><p>This is a World War AU heavily inspired by Flags of our Fathers and Band of Brothers which follows Bilbo's journey as a combat medic in the 5th Ranger Battalion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and I'm kind of just testing the waters here for interest I guess. I have the story outlined and a few chapters written, but I'm at that point where I'm not sure if I should continue writing or not.
> 
> That being said, I think even if I get only a few kudos I'd continue writing because I have some really great ideas for this whole thing.
> 
> If anyone would like to be a beta I would be overjoyed, just tell me :)

The loading area was unusually quiet as Bilbo started to re-pack his Corps pouches for what was, by his count, the seventh time.

Ori had once asked him why he spent so much time “fiddling” with his pouches, adjusting and re-adjust the straps, packing and unpacking his supplies, always placing them just so. He kept his reply simple and answered with a shrug. “I need to know exactly where all my supplies are, so I can get to them without looking. It’s just a part of my training.”

If he were being truly truthful his reply would have been slightly different. _Because,_ he had thought to himself, _If we’re out there, and bullets are raining down upon me as you’re screaming and bleeding out from a wound to your gut, I don’t want to have to worry about where I put the supplies that are going to save your life._

The early morning breeze passed through his hair as he lifted his head and took a moment to look around. Hundreds of troops milled around giant troop carrier trucks that were spread about the staging area. An amount of pride stirred within his gut as he took it all in. The combat-ready 5th Ranger Battalion of the United Eriador Army sure did make one hell of a scene in the early morning light.

Nearby he spotted Fili and Kili sitting together, not an unusual sight, with Fili checking over Kili’s rifle one last time. Bilbo was sure the rifle didn’t need the check, Kili had proven himself an excellent soldier over the course of the last six months, but being one of the few 18 year-olds in the company he was still subjected to a certain level of mothering. Especially by Fili.

Once, late at night, Bilbo had found himself questioning Kili on why he had decided to enlist at such a young age. Why not try his luck with the draft or go to university? Kili had answered him with wide eyes and a slight smile “I couldn’t just sit by and do nothing Mister Baggins. Not while innocent people are out there dying. Isn’t that why you decided to join up?”

Bilbo grimaced at the memory. No, that isn’t why he had decided to join up at all. He had started his enlistment with much more selfish reasons in mind.

Allowing his eyes to wander once more he spotted Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur conversing quietly together as they applied camouflage to their faces. Somehow he wasn’t surprised that Bofur was still managing to sport a smile, making Bombur laugh at a no doubt crude joke he’d just said.

Dori, Nori, and Ori were sitting nearby on a stack of crates. Dori was easily hefting the 24lb B.A.R. he’d named Daisy while simultaneously smoothing out a crease on Ori’s lapel. Nori was sharpening his Ranger-issued throwing knives even though Bilbo knew he had sharpened them last night as well.

Gloin, he noticed, was too restless to sit still so he was helping Oin go over a checklist for the medical supply crates that would be transported once they had set up a base camp. Bilbo was glad that Oin wouldn’t be seeing frontline action. He was a great man and mentor, but he was getting up in the years there and besides, Bilbo thought, it was nice to know that any men he’d be sending back from the frontlines would be in good hands.

His mild musings were interrupted as a powerful and commanding voice echoed across the grounds. “Bravo Company! Form up!” There was a sudden flurry of activity as 80 men headed towards the truck where Captain Oakenshield stood with Lieutenant Dwalin and Major Balin close-at-hand.

Bilbo fought down his nerves as he took one last look around. He wanted to remember this moment, for he had the unpleasant feeling that this would be one of the last times he saw all the men he had been set to watch over whole and hale. He took one last shaky breath and then turned towards the truck. They were off to war.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's the prologue and the first chapter. I'm sorry it's all so short.
> 
> If there's enough interest I plan to post once or twice a week, depending on how busy I am at work.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**6 Months Earlier**

When Bilbo Baggins had signed the enlistment papers needed to join the Army Medical Corps he had been confident in his decision. This confidence was only present because that signature was the first step in what he viewed as a very clever plan. A plan to avoid ever having to face the full dangers of the war he knew was coming. As he looked at the letter now in his hands though, he realized he should not have been so confident. 

It was two years ago that they had first heard the news, blaring over the radio in his father’s sitting room. Gondor was under attack. Mordor had gone to war; and they were winning. In less than six months of war all of Gondor had been occupied and Rohan was on the brink of losing its capital city of Edoras. It was at this point that the United Eriadoran government decided its policy of inaction, spurred on by isolationists that viewed the Misty Mountains as an impenetrable barrier, was no longer justifiable.

It was also at this point that Bilbo Baggins realized there would be no avoiding this war. So he began to plan and soon a solution to his concerns presented itself.

It was quite simple: medics, by virtue of the Edorian Accords, were not allowed to actively take life in combat. They could be given weapons, but those weapons were only for self-defense in close quarters. That stipulation right there lessened the chance that he would ever have to fire a weapon in combat, but Bilbo wanted to avoid combat entirely.

So, you can imagine the joy he felt when he found out that Healthcare Specialists of the United Eriadoran Medical Corps were only sanctioned to serve in hospitals or aid stations, far from the front lines. He enlisted the next day and, initially, his plan worked. Bilbo survived his eight weeks of basic and was assigned to the Breeland Army Medical Hospital for further training, which was about as far from where the fiercest fighting was occurring, near the Gap of Rohan, as humanly possible.

Bilbo had been at Breeland for almost a year now though and during that time the state of Middle-Earth had altered drastically. After five months of intense fighting Rohan had finally been lost. Mordor’s armies were now focused on the realms of Lorien and Moria and Bilbo spent much of his time treating those soldiers who had been unfortunate enough to be sent to the front, but lucky enough to return.

Medical care had turned out to be somewhat of a calling for Bilbo. He was often found working late; sitting up with soldiers who were more in need of a sympathetic ear and a warm cup of tea than another restless night plagued by memories from the front. Bilbo spoke with them of simple things, giving warm smiles and receiving them in return. He never spoke of the war. He didn’t want to know and they didn’t want to be reminded. 

The work was often gruesome and the hours were long, but Bilbo was content. He truly felt he was helping and, though the fighting was continuing to spread, he continued to be safely out of harm’s way. The same could not be said for many others.

Many brave Eriadorians had volunteered for military service since the war had started, but it was becoming evident that the fighting could very soon spread across the Misty Mountains and Eriador’s forces were already spread thin between Moria and Rohan. It was only last month that, as Bilbo had predicted so long ago, a draft was instated.

So, Bilbo thought as he glanced once more at the letter in his hands, he really shouldn’t be surprised by this. ‘Notification of Reassignment’ was printed in bold red font across the top of the page. The message printed below was brutally short.

 

_PFC Bilbo Baggins_

_You are to report to Breeland Medical Transport Bay at 0600 hours on April the 25th for relocation and reassignment to the Medical Corps of Eriador’s 5th Ranger Battalion. Transport will be to Camp Arvedui where training for Combat Medics of the 5th Battalion will begin immediately. Report to HQ upon arrival for further instruction._

Bilbo sighed letting the letter fall to his desk, he settled his face into his palms and heaved a great sigh before pulling them away to stare at the wall. _Well,_ he thought, _there’s nothing for it. You put yourself into this situation and now it’s time to answer the call._

Picking up his duffel from the base of his bed he began to pack, and if while contemplating this turn of events he felt a slight thrill of excitement pass through his chest, well he’d just keep that to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was a bit confusing in the chapter, the state of Middle Earth at this point in time is as follows:
> 
> Allies:  
> United Eriador (The Shire, Breeland, Ered Luin, Arnor, and the Grey Havens)  
> Rohan (occupied)  
> Gondor (occupied)  
> Lorien (The current Front)  
> Kingdom of Moria (The current Front)
> 
> Axis:  
> Mordor
> 
> Neutral:  
> Iron Hills  
> Republic of Greenwood  
> Dale and Esgaroth


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, a new chapter. And things actually happen in this one!
> 
> I'd really love feedback of any sort if you have it. I promise the next chapter will have a lot more character interaction, I just felt the need to set everything up right.
> 
> I need to thank the wonderful Cruixe for reading everything over for me and providing me with a bit of confidence.

Camp Arvedui was a state-of-the-art facility located at the base of the Blue Mountains, just south of the Grey Havens. The camp consisted of scattered buildings stretched over five miles of varying terrain in the shadow of a modest peak called Darvakul. The rugged mount had a reputation in military circles as the object that would either make or break a Ranger trainee, for though it barely broke 3,000 feet at its highest point, all trainees were forced to run up and down the peak almost daily, usually under grueling conditions.

Bilbo’s first day went about as well as could be expected for someone who was experiencing a mild form of culture-shock. After all, living and working at an army hospital was a far cry from living and training in an active military camp.

 His first stop was to camp HQ where he met up with four other medics who had been newly assigned to the Battalion. He quickly bonded with a private named Griffo Boffin whom he found out was from Needlehole, which was one of the smaller villages in the Shire.

“I was training with the 102nd before I was reassigned here.” Boffin said, admiration pouring from his eyes as he gazed at the walnut-panelled walls which were covered in plaques, medals, and the names of the honored dead. “Ranger Battalion, mate. We’re with the elite here.”

Bilbo nodded in agreement. Army Rangers were new to the Eriadoran forces, with the 1st Battalion having been formed only five years ago, but their service in the war so far had already made them famous and marked them as the foremost in their field. Everyone had heard the stories of how the 1st Regiment had almost single-handedly held back enemy forces at the Fords of Isen. They had endured almost 48 hours of non-stop fighting to allow citizens in the surrounding area enough time to escape to safety.

There had been close to 300 soldiers in the 1st Battalion; only 87 made it out of the battle alive. Bilbo had treated the wounded in Breeland for months afterwards. 

The slight tension in the room built as the medics waited, for what they weren't sure. It broke as a door opened and an intimidatingly tall officer entered. All present snapped to attention as the insignia on his lapels marked him as a Lieutenant Colonel, but they were soon put to ease by a careless wave of his hand. He made his way over to the waiting medics, his lips quirked into a poorly hidden smile as though he had found the show of respect for his rank rather amusing. He acknowledged them with a nod.

“Gentleman. A pleasure to meet you.”  Bilbo was surprised by the casual demeanor he used, which implied a conversation between friends rather than that of a superior to the men under his command.

“I am Gandalf Greyhame. I’m sure some of you are wondering why you were ripped from familiar surroundings and reassigned here on such short notice. Unfortunately the fault is mine. High Command has given me the task of ensuring that 5th Battalion is not only battle ready, but also fully prepared for any and all situations the enemy might throw at us. For me to fulfill that task, I needed you.”

He began to pace in front of them and Bilbo couldn’t help but notice the anxious need he had to get his point across. “I’m sure all of you are aware that right now our forces are spread fairly thin. For the Medical Corps that holds doubly so. The men in this Battalion will be in the thick of the action when this war finally comes to home, and I can not send them out into the field without protection. I am aware that none of you signed on to work with a high-risk group such as the Rangers, but your skills are needed here and so here you are. ”

Gandalf’s voice rose slightly and he took a more commanding posture as he continued on, “These men are our front line of defense and they deserve to be watched over by only the best. You may not view yourselves as worthy of that title, you do not have the experience or the adequate training, but that will soon change. Tomorrow morning you will  begin intensive training with your respective companies. Everything our Rangers endure from now until deployment you too will endure. This will be a far cry from what you experienced in basic my boys. And when this war comes, and they fall in the field of battle, you will be there, ready and willing, to pull them out alive once more.”

He paused to look each of them in the eye and Bilbo shifted uncomfortably when Gandalf’s gaze seemed to linger when it reached him. “This may be an intimidating prospect, but do not fear and do not doubt yourselves. There is more strength within each of you than you yet realize.”

 

\-----

 

Despite Gandalf’s words, the rest of the morning found Bilbo doubting himself. 

The first grain of doubt entered his heart as he gazed at his reflection after losing the few inches of hair he had managed to grow during his time at Breeland. ‘ _This is not the face of someone ready to go into battle_ ’ was the single thought that passed through his mind. He still had some baby fat for Eru’s sake.

Things did not improve as the day went on. Every soldier he passed was at his physical peak, an entire platoon easily ran past him wearing 50lb packs and chanting proudly, all seemed completely unaffected by the warm midday sun. When he was outfitted with new gear he could not help but visibly flinching when he was handed his new Colt pistol and his 7 inch carbon steel combat knife, earning him a very queer look from the Quartermaster.

Still, it wasn’t until he was doing the fairly low-stress task of filling out some identification paperwork that the true gravity of his new appointment hit him, making him realize he was truly in over his head. This occurred when he asked a friendly private, who was waiting in the same room as him, the seemingly innocent question of why the forms requested information on any unusual scars or birthmarks he might have.

The private turned to him with a crooked grin and said, “Oh, don’t worry about that laddie. It’s just so that they can identify your corpse when some tank blasts your tags off.”

Bilbo felt the blood drain from his face almost immediately as the private gave a good-natured laugh, “After all, none of us stands much of a chance against two pounds of TNT travelling at 2000 feet per second.”

After a thoughtful pause he continued, “Of course, when you think about it, there won’t be much of you left to send home anyways, so I’m not sure why they even really bother asking.” At this the private was called into another room and gave an amiable wave as he wandered away.

Bilbo meanwhile, was gripping the side of his bench in an attempt to get ahold of himself. Blown up by a tank indeed; these were not images he needed rolling through his head right now. A few deep breaths and thoughts of a calming cup of tea put him to straights just as his own name was called and he followed yet another private to the clerk in charge of providing him with his company assignment.

The clerk was obviously overworked and barely looked up  from the papers in front of him when Bilbo entered the room. “Baggins, yeah? It seems you’re to be lumped in with Bravo Company.” He gave Bilbo a pitying look, “Tough luck. Bunch of half-sane adrenaline junkies, most of them born and raised in these mountains. Captain has a bit of a reputation too, seems most of the men can’t decide if he’s a godsend or a demon.”

He handed Bilbo a stack of papers, “You’ll be bunking up with their 1st platoon, bunkhouse 14. You should be able to find it easy enough. Good luck.”

 

\-------

 

As Bilbo walked down the path leading to the Battalion bunkhouses he could not help but notice that a large amount of raucous yelling was coming from somewhere in the camp. Glancing around he tried to discern the direction of the noise so he could avoid it if at all possible. He felt something settle heavy in his gut when he realized the source of the ruckus. Bunkhouse 14. _Of course._

It took a great deal of courage for Bilbo to open the door to his new living quarters, and honestly he probably wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for the curious looks he was getting from the men passing by. Apparently loitering nervously on a doorstep was something that was just not done in Camp Arvedui.

He had barely opened the door and only had one foot in the room when he found himself suddenly flung back and crushed against the doorframe as a heavy body slammed into the door. 

“Oi! Watch out!” The blond-haired perpetrator barely threw him a glance before he jumped back into what Bilbo saw was a full bunkhouse brawl with a wicked grin on his face. “I’m going to get you for that Kili, you little shit!”

In reply a mad cackle emanated from a young-looking brunette as he flung himself over various beds, trying to get to the other end of the bunkhouse and far away from his fellow soldier as quickly as possible. Bilbo barely made it into the room before a heavy book was flung across the room and slammed the door shut once more. 

The chaotic scene in front of him was a little hard for Bilbo to take in. Most of the occupants of the bunkhouse were either flinging punches left and right or wrestling on the floor. There didn’t seem to be any order or sides to the fight and partners were constantly changing as men were flung about the room.

A few men appeared to be staying out of it, watching joyfully from their bunks at the chaos around them or ignoring it altogether. To his surprise, Bilbo recognized one of those men. It was the friendly-yet-morbid private from before who was obviously off-duty as he was now wearing a strange floppy wool hat that seemed very out of place in the military surroundings.

The private smiled and jumped gracefully off his bed when he noticed Bilbo still standing frozen by the door. He gave a friendly wave and easily dodged two flying bodies as he walked towards the door, “Ho there! What brings you to our humble abode?”

Bilbo tried to smile in return, but he was certain at this point in time the only expression he could manage was mild terror. “Um, sorry. It’s just, uh, I was assigned 1st platoon.”

He hesitantly held out his papers to Bofur who just waved them off and turn back to the rest of the bunkhouse with a yell. “You hear that boys? He’s been assigned 1st platoon.”

Suddenly the room became awfully quiet as the appraising gazes of approximately twenty men fell upon Bilbo. Confronted with a scenario right out of some of his most awkward nightmares Bilbo weakly raised his hand and tried his best. “Um, hello. I’m Bilbo Baggins. Army Medical Corps. Just transferred here.”

Bilbo stood there completely unsure of himself as the assembled men shared a series of silent looks. The two younger soldiers from before were near the front of the group and exchanged what Bilbo worryingly classified as mischievous smirks before bounding forward to greet him.

“Mister Baggins!” They gave a half-mocking bow before introducing themselves simultaneously. “Fili,” proclaimed the blond. “And Kili.” stated the other. “Let us help you with your things!”

And with that they reached forward and swept his duffle right out of his hands.

“Oh this is a very fine bag Mister Baggins!” The one named Kili cried before throwing the bag to another soldier with a shout. “Bifur! Look at the stitching on this bag!”

Bilbo watched in shock as the soldier, who had a quite frankly terrifying scar across the top of his head, caught the bag with a grunt and proceeded to open it. Bilbo let out a squawk as Bifur reached into his duffle and started haphazardly pulling out his things, throwing them to the men waiting nearby.

“Hey now! Those are my things!”

The floppy-hatted private shot him a grin, “Aye Mister Baggins. And what fine things they are. Hey Ori, look! A book!” 

Bilbo could not help but lurch forward as the book was thrown across the room. “Don’t do that! That was my father’s!” 

The barracks swiftly turned to chaos once more as the entirety of Bilbo’s possessions were tossed about the room, accompanied by various exclamations and laughter as Bilbo desperately tried to gain them back.

“He’s brought lace!” Someone exclaimed. “What are you doing bringing lace to war Baggins?”

“Be careful! My mother made...”

“Only three pairs of socks! You’re going to regret that in winter Baggins!”

“There’s plenty of time before...”

“Whoa,” a mohawked soldiered with red-brown hair had gotten his hands on Bilbo’s Corps pouches “Check these out fellas!”

Bilbo didn’t have time to yell before the pouches were flying through the air. To his horror the flap on one of the pouches flew open and several syringes as well as his field scissors and scalpel were slingshotted out, straight towards him.

The scissors missed him by a mile and he managed to duck beneath the syringes, but just as he brought his head back up he felt something slice through the leg of his trousers. He barely managed to register that the cut was uncomfortably close to his most personal bits before the world went white and he passed out.

 

\----

 

When Bilbo came to, the first thing his hazy vision noticed was a shock of red hair hovering above him. Beneath the hair were two concerned eyes that cleared up when Bilbo gave a hearty groan and tried to sit up.

“Oh good, you’ve come to. I was starting to wonder if I should get a bucket of water to liven you up, but I doubt you’d want to meet the Captain soaking wet.” He offered his hand which Bilbo readily took as he gazed around the room. Most of the men had retreated to their bunks and were occupying themselves as if nothing had happened. Looking down Bilbo noted he wasn’t bleeding. In fact, the scalpel had barely nicked his trousers.

Bilbo’s cheeks flushed as he realized he had fainted on his first day at camp, in front of the men he was supposed to serve no less. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up to a warm smile coming from the red-haired soldier. “It was just a company trick, lad. They play it on all the new guys though, admittedly, it usually does not end up that dangerous.” 

The soldier shot a glare at the men behind him who, for the most part, managed to look a bit ashamed. Bilbo noticed the mohawked soldier giving him a wave and then pointing to a nearby bunk. All of his things were neatly stacked and folded on the sheets, apparently no worse for wear. 

The soldier who helped him up started to guide Bilbo towards the door and Bilbo followed meekly, trying to work out his thoughts as the man kept talking. “I’m Corporal Groinsson by the way. I’m supposed to escort you to Captain Oakenshield, the other medic is already there. I believe he wants to meet you boys.”

He flashed Bilbo a sympathetic look as they stepped outside. “My advice: brace yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave Nori a mohawk. I wanted to give him a distinctive hairstyle that was accepted in the military circa WWII and that was it. Dwalin will be bald when he shows up a-la Graham McTavish.
> 
> I feel like there's so much I could add in the notes, but I need to nod off for work soon so I'll come back an add more information tomorrow if you want to check back.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
